


Halloween Party

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Omorashi, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: What better way to spend Halloween than in sexy Pokemon costumes





	Halloween Party

“Are we doing anything special for Halloween?” It was Dawn who first asked the question, but the other girls were a bit curious as well. They were all looking forward to the holiday, and all wondered what they would be doing. However, none of them were expecting much from Ash. They expected him to ask what they wanted to do, or something to that extent, since he was rarely the one to initiate anything.

But when he replied, his response was anything but passive. “Actually, I had some special plans for staying in that night. I thought you girls could dress up in costumes and we could play a lot with that!”

“Really?” asked May. “What kind of costumes?” Of course, she loved getting dressed up in all kinds of things, so the idea appealed to her quite a bit. The others found themselves getting excited as well, but he told them that they would just have to wait until the big night and see.

~X~

His idea was for them to wear sexy Pokemon costumes, that he had picked out himself. The costumes were form fitting, with body suits that matched the Pokemon's primary color, and with accessories that went along with it, such as paws, ears, and buttplug tails. He wasn't going to let them wear any sort of underwear under the costumes, but he supposed that was a given and that none of them would probably want to anyway.

Misty would be wearing a blue bodysuit, and the ears and tail would be those of a Vaporeon. Dawn would be in brown with the yellow ears and tail of a Lopunny. May would be in a Delcatty costume, in a beige bodysuit. Iris would be an Emolga, and her bodysuit even included the winglike features under her arms, which hampered her movement a little bit.

Once he had them all dressed up, he decided to reveal the overall intent of the game, and what his role in it would be. “I'm going to be your trainer now,” he said. “You're going to have to stay in character for the rest of this game, which means that May and Misty have to walk on all fours, and all of you can only talk like your Pokemon. No matter what, you're not allowed to break character!”

At first, it sounded like a lot of fun and not too difficult to any of the girls. It was just a little roleplay, and how hard could maintaining character really be? However, as Ash went on, they began to realize that it might be more of a struggle than they had initially thought. First of all, he introduced the idea of them doing endurance training, and before he'd even gone into detail about that, it was easy for all of them to figure out what that meant. They wouldn't be allowed to go to the bathroom, but they had to stay well-hydrated and were given a lot of water before they even began.

From that point on, they were supposed to drink a certain amount throughout the rest of the exercise, in order to make sure they were “properly hydrated”. Ash went on to tell them that he was aware that they'd be holding it for a long time, and that whoever the last one to stay dry was would get a very special reward from him. With all that in mind, the game begun and the girls were forced into their roles, no longer able to actually speak if anything came up. Misty and May dropped to all fours, just as they were supposed to do.

It was fun to watch them play around and pretend to be the Pokemon, but with all they had had to drink and his frequent insisting that it was time for a water break, it wasn't long before their bladders were full and begging to be emptied. This made it harder for them to maintain character, and Ash could tell that they were beginning to struggle. Iris would squeeze her thighs together or Misty would noticeably wince, and their Pokemon speech grew more and more broken as time went on.

He wasn't sure which of them would be the first to wet, but he was proud of their desperate attempts to maintain character even as things got a bit more rough for them. Dawn was squirming in place, but trying to keep her movements subtle as she held her hands up like a Lopunny would and attempted to hop around the room. The first time he saw her drop one of her hands between her legs, he knew that he had to give her some sort of punishment, and he gave her a slap on the butt that caused her to jump.

She got the message, but being startled like that did not help situations and she found that she was even more desperate but with no way to relieve that at all. And so she was forced to try to keep playing, even as the throbbing under her skintight costume grew worse and worse, and the hopping always jostled her to a point that she felt like she was going to leak at any moment.

And when May paused in her crawling to squeeze her legs together, she thought that she was being subtle and that there was no way that Ash had actually noticed. However, it was while she was thinking herself lucky that she didn't get a punishment like Dawn that she was overcome with a vibrating sensation that nearly brought her to the ground and nearly made her lose control of her bladder in her surprise. It was the tail plug, and she realized that it had a vibrating function and that Ash had activated it. This only lasted about thirty seconds before he turned it back off, but he had made it very clear that he had noticed her character slipping and had punished her in a new way.

She held back a whimper and instead let out an imitation of a Delcatty whining before getting back into a normal position. It was almost too much for her and she had almost been forced to wet herself early just from how surprised she had been by the vibration. It felt good, but that could be a problem when she was desperate, something that she didn't want to worry about right now. Each and every one of the girls wanted to be the one to win and to get a special reward from Ash. Even though they knew he would take good care of them either way, everyone wanted whatever it was he was going to give to the winner.

Iris especially wanted to prove that she could last longer, that she didn't have a kid's bladder, like Ash was always teasing her about. This costume's wing flaps looked so ridiculous that she was tempted to be mad at him for that, and it made moving her arms really uncomfortable. All she wanted was to prove herself to him, and to the other girls, by making it until the very end. However, that was hard to do while keeping up character and managing to move in the costume.

Misty, meanwhile, was running into a lot of the same problems as May, in terms of having to crawl on the floor. It wasn't more than she could take right now, but it wasn't easy and she could barely manage to keep up the act of the obedient Vaporeon. However, she was managing to keep things up well enough that she hadn't been met with any punishment, and she didn't envy Iris at all when the younger grabbed her crotch to prevent a leak and was met with a pinch on the nipple. Iris actually looked close to losing it for a moment there, but she managed to fight it off and go back to behaving like she was supposed to be.

Dawn was, surprisingly, the very first one to wet this time, the complete opposite of their last competition. She had stopped once again to squeeze her legs together and grab herself, and when Ash activated her vibrator, it had sent her over the edge completely, and her knees had buckled as she'd begun to wet herself. Her bodysuit was soon stained a darker shade and a puddle began to form beneath her, the sound of liquid hitting the floor affecting all of the girls negatively.

This time, May did let out a sound that didn't fit a Delcatty at all, and this time, she was met with the same punishment but this time, she was not as well equipped to handle it, and it really did threaten to be too much for her. She forced herself to hold out, but even once the vibrations had stopped, she found that she really was on the verge of wetting herself, and that nothing could help her recover enough to keep up character anymore.

Ash had come beside her to try to encourage her, talking to her in a soothing tone of voice. “It's okay,” he said, petting her on the head. “You're going to be okay, May, you can make it, can't you?” Dawn was a little bit jealous of this attention, but she realized that she had lost control too quickly for him to do something like that.

With her legs squeezed together, she leaned forward on her elbows, moaning to herself as she struggled, and then Ash had no choice but to start up the vibrator again, and then it was all over for her. Pee gushed out of her, puddling on the floor and soaking through her beige suit, while the other remaining girls were forced to ignore just how torturous the sound was a second time. May blushed furiously, humiliated that she had been taken out so soon, before even Iris. She had really hoped that she would win, but she had only been one place away from losing!

By the time she had recovered, she was a bit upset, and resumed her Delcatty behavior sounding a bit sad about it. Ash continued to offer her comfort through all of that, but since she was also out of the running, now things were even more intense for Iris and Misty. It was down to the two of them, but victory didn't seem assured for either, and Iris was doing her best, trying so hard to prove herself.

Already, she was proud that she had outlasted the other two girls, but she wasn't going to give up even if her bladder was insisting that she did. Her legs started to tremble as she watched Misty desperately, looking for some sign that the older girl was going to cave in first, but it was too close to tell and she was too close to her limit. When Ash realized this, he came over to her, and she thought that he was going to talk to her the way that he had talked to May.

“Come on,” he said. “Can't you hold it a little bit longer? You're doing such a good job proving that you don't have a kid's bladder. Come on, I know you can do it.” It was more infuriating than encouraging, but she was trying her best anyway, determined to prove herself.

She couldn't do the impossible, however, but she was proud that she managed to hold out character to the very end, and even as she was wetting herself, she didn't do anything to earn further punishment. And really, she now that she was done, she could see that Misty was shaking, having barely made it longer than her, and she knew that she had done a very good job proving that she wasn't the kid Ash always teased her about being. Next time, however, she planned to last even longer.

“Alright, good job, Misty,” said Ash, but he didn't tell her that the game was over, and she knew that he expected her to keep up the act. “Now, since you won, how about you pick out a playmate for today?”

Misty thought for a moment before deciding on May, and pointing to the girl with one of her gloves. Ash nodded and asked her to come over before instructing her to lay down on her back and spread her legs. May did as she was told, and when she did, Ash came over to unzip her bodysuit. She shivered, the air hitting her wet flesh making her suddenly rather cold.

“Alright, Misty,” he said, “now you get down on all fours and eat her out.” Misty did as she was told, and though she was a bit reluctant at first, as soon as she began to lick at the folds of the girl beneath her, she discovered that the taste was not bad at all, despite the fact that the girl had wet herself. In fact, she found that she rather liked it, and though that was a surprise, she kept it up, delving her tongue deeper into May and causing the girl to moan in delicious ways that no Delcatty ever could.

It was while she was doing this that Ash came up behind Misty, unzipping her own costume and driving his cock deep into her. She was so startled that she leaked a little bit and had to clamp down hard to stop herself from losing control completely, which only made this feel all the better for Ash. “You're so much tighter when you need to pee,” he commented in appreciation.

While he was doing this, May was able to get a good view of him fucking her. She licked her lips before tilting her head up just enough to take one of Ash's balls into her mouth and suck. He groaned out in bliss at the sudden contact, and Misty could hardly keep control of herself and her bladder while she tried to continue eating May out. Her orgasm was not far off, but she knew that she would not be able to keep holding it for much longer either.

In fact, she was only able to stave off her orgasm for a few more minutes before she came in a shuddering, pulsing burst that caused her bladder to give in entirely. The warm liquid gushed out of her, pouring onto May, while Ash gave in and came as well, deep inside of her pussy. As soon as he was done with that, which she enjoyed quite a bit coupled with her relief, he decided to relieve himself and began to empty his bladder inside of her.

At first, she wasn't sure how she felt about it, once she realized what it was that he was doing, but then she realized that she actually liked that a lot, and it was as she realized that that she was sent into a second orgasm. Ash gave her time to recover from that before he told her to pick the next girl to be on the floor while he got to fuck May, as well as which girl she could play with while they waited for their turn.

She decided to let Dawn take May's place while Ash began to fuck May, and she spent her time playing with and teasing Iris. She had developed quite the fondness for the girl, loving the way her dark skin looked when it was flushed with desire. However, it wasn't long before he finished with May, and Iris went to take Dawn's place.

Misty had enjoyed the chance to eat the younger girl as well, while May had had quite a lot anticipation built up before Ash had fucked her. It wasn't really a surprise that she had finished quickly, and he had been right behind her. Once it was Dawn's turn, he was still able to keep up pace with his girls, and brought her to orgasm quickly. Finally, it was time for Iris, who he fucked just as hard as the others, until she was trembling and went to rest with the others.

“Misty, it's your turn again,” he said. “Remember, you're the one being rewarded right now.” She was happy that he was going to fuck her again, and this time, she decided to make more of an effort to be in-character about it, sense that was the point of the whole game. The others girls had been slipping a little bit, but she decided to hold fast to the act throughout their final round.

When Ash pounded hard into her, this time facing her, he activated the vibrator again, letting it run at its top speed as he thrust into her. She could barely contain herself, but she tried her best to sound like a Vaporeon in heat, never once giving in to the temptation to let out more human sounding moans, even as she got so close to the edge that she could hardly stand it. When she came, her imitations of the Pokemon's cry were strained and barely coherent, and then Ash came within her for the second time, and that was finally enough to wear him out completely.

Sighing, he said, “I think we should all take a bath. What do you all think?” When they agreed, he said, “It's a good thing we're staying somewhere with a private hot spring, huh?”

They were all exhausted and sore from the game and the rough fucking that they had received, and so he carried them all, one by one, to the bath, holding them in his arms until he set them down and helped them out of their costumes. Then, he let them rest in the water until finally, they were all there and he could join them. As they relaxed in the water, they all joined around him, each of them hoping that they would be the one who would be able to help him wash.

All in all, it was a very memorable Halloween, even though they hadn't gone out and done anything at all.

 


End file.
